<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>朋友 by liliamt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264577">朋友</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt'>liliamt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>朋友</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光奥 很傻很惨很好笑  是真的双向暗恋（虽然不是特别明显）</p><p>清晨，库尔札斯的群山还被薄雾笼罩着，科朗蒂奥从巨龙首水库里舀起水来洗脸，第二次捧起水扑打在脸上时，有个人影牵着几只陆行鸟从山下走了上来。</p><p>“早上好。”冒险者先举起手打招呼，注意到科朗蒂奥脸上逐渐浮起困惑的神色，他补充道，“这几只陆行鸟在昨夜的风雪里走散了，我在想是不是巨龙首的。”</p><p>科朗蒂奥将眼睛移到驮在陆行鸟背上的包袱，他走过去，仔细观察着陆行鸟的脖颈处的羽毛，摇了摇头，“这不是巨龙首的陆行鸟，它们的羽毛颜色不同，大概是山下的旅行商人的。”</p><p>冒险者像是被摁下了什么中止行动的开关，僵在雪地里，科朗蒂奥悄悄叹了口气，但冒险者又像是很快想起了什么，取下那个巨大的包袱，科朗蒂奥凑过去，包袱里装满了通红饱满的成熟苹果。</p><p>“谢谢你，冒险者阁下。”科朗蒂奥挠了挠鬓角，“不过您来得也太早了，现在醒着的只有我。”</p><p>冒险者的脸一下变得比袋中的苹果还要红，“不，我只是来把苹果给你们送来，没有别的意思。”</p><p>“如果您要找指挥官，他现在还没醒，昨夜巨龙首里开了一个宴会，指挥官不胜酒力，多喝了一杯。但我想他十分钟后就能来见您。”科朗蒂奥自顾自地说了下去，其实他这时也没完全醒来，宿醉的酒精一点点在他的毛孔蒸发。</p><p>冒险者的脸颊不知是被库尔札斯的冷风吹的还是因为过于激动，红得像是血管要爆开，他别扭地换了只手牵陆行鸟的绳子，“如果没什么特别的事，我就先把这些鸟送回去了，打扰了。”</p><p>“冒险者阁下，您是喜欢我们指挥官吗？”</p><p>冒险者惊恐地回头注视着科朗蒂奥，他的脸瞬间变得苍白。</p><p>“不、不是的，我只是，奥尔什方是我的朋友。”他结结巴巴地解释着，“真的只是朋友，这些苹果也是。”</p><p>科朗蒂奥一愣，“对不起，是我冒犯了。”他尴尬得想咬掉自己的舌头，把心里埋藏已久的困惑吐了出来。</p><p>“我没有说谎，我们之间什么也没有。”冒险者指着他们面前的一片雪地，“我和奥尔什方的关系洁白如白雪。”</p><p>“好的。”科朗蒂奥敷衍地点着头，他的头还因为宿醉隐隐作痛，如果可以，他希望冒险者不要紧抓着这个话题不放，他想尽快忘掉自己说过的话。</p><p>可冒险者不依不饶，好像为了拭去科朗蒂奥脑内那错误的印象而不停解释，“虽然我总来巨龙首，但我对奥尔什方只是朋友之间的感情，绝不会做出任何越界的事，我从心底尊敬他作为一个骑士的品格。”</p><p>“对不起，冒险者阁下，是我多言了，我相信你。”科朗蒂奥把手郑重地放在冒险者肩膀上。</p><p>“不是你的错，是我平时的举动让人误会了。”</p><p>科朗蒂奥感到一阵眩晕，他从没想过平时沉默寡言的冒险者会突然滔滔不绝。</p><p>“如果坚持误会的话，我对奥尔什方，确实……”</p><p>科朗蒂奥这下完全醒了。</p><p>注意到科朗蒂奥灼灼的目光，冒险者的脸更加苍白，“不……请你绝对不要说出去。”</p><p>科朗蒂奥刚想开口，他便听到了奥尔什方呼唤他和冒险者名字的声音，冒险者那张僵硬的脸缓缓恢复生气。</p><p>“你们刚才在说什么？啊，是苹果，是挚友你带来的吗？真是帮大忙了，最近有士兵因为没办法吃上新鲜水果患了病，谢谢你。”奥尔什方热情地握住了冒险者冰冷的双手，他的笑容的热度足以融化冒险者那拼命掩饰的内心，因为科朗蒂奥看到冒险者的脸又红得像是那袋苹果。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>